dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Unofficial Titles for Stories
Original Series Some Classic Stories have generated controversy amongst fans who are knowledgeable of the production history of Doctor Who. The overwhelming majority belong to serials of the William Hartnell era of Doctor Who, although a few come from later stories. Disputed story titles are overwhelmingly found in Hartnell era serials. Until The Savages — late into his career as the First Doctor — stories were broadcast not under a serial title, but rather as a series of individually-titled episodes. Thus, when there eventually arose a need to talk of these stories in the context of later serials which only had serial title, they had to be given a retroactive serial title they had never publicly had before. Two particular impetuses for this process were the publications of the first lists of serials, such as The Doctor Who Programme Guide, and the initial BBC Enterprises release of the serials to home video. This process has caused difficulty in two ways. First, internal BBC documents have subsequently come to light which have revealed that the official BBC Enterprises title does not match what appears to have been the original name under which the story was commissioned and/or produced. Second, some titles are at variance with the earliest name under which the story was sold to overseas buyers or housed within the BBC's archives. Because all serials have always been released under the same name to home video (and, in the majority of cases, under the same title in the Target novelisation series, too), however, the average fan of Doctor Who will not easily recognise that a naming controversy even exists. Thus, this problem is largely one which exists in the minds of fans who are conversant with the early production history of Doctor Who. In addition to the Hartnell serials, there have been a few later stories which have suffered from naming controversies arising from other, unique causes. *= Some people feel that An Unearthly Child is actually one, One parter and one, Three Parter, with 100,000 BC '''''and The Tribe of Gum being titles better fitting for parts 2-4. '' '' Doctor Who (1996) The 1996 TV Movie story never had an 'official' story title on-screen or off, other than the overall title, Doctor Who. There has been some suggestion that the story title is '''''The Enemy Within (which was a working title for The Invisible Enemy). This title is attributed to the film's producer, Philip Segal, who suggested it at a science fiction convention, though it was never officially used as a title. Coincidentally, another Fox made-for-TV film reviving an old TV series, Alien Nation: The Enemy Within, used the title, which is also familiar as an episode title from the original Star Trek series. For the BBC DVD release it was simply entitled Doctor Who: The Movie, whereas the Tardis Data Core Wikia entitles it Doctor Who'' (TV story)' to avoid confusion with the two Theatrical films. Another unofficial subtitle '''Out of the Ashes has been used in several sources, including the A Brief History of Time (Travel) website and it was also used to refer to the TV Movie during a 2005 online documentary produced by the CBC in Canada for its website promoting the revived series. There is no indication this title was ever used by the BBC or Fox. The origin of this title is unknown. Revived Series In the Revived series Each Episodes has its own Title. Meaning Multi-Episodes Stories have no Proper Title. Below is a List of Multi-Episodes Stories, and there title given to them by Fans. Category:Content Category:Fan Debates